Sadow Yatsumaru
Sadow Yatsumaru is the Protagonist of Inferno-Hunter. Appearance Inspired by Dante from the series Devil May Cry, Sadow is tall and muscular with snow-white hair and sky-blue eyes, a strong jaw and young look. He often wears a dark, bullet-proof uniform underneath a red Trenchcoat which, apparently, has it's own Hammerspace. He wears black gloves and knee-high black boots. Personality Sadow is described, even as a child when being picked on by local bullies, as a survivor. His mentality is like a lone wolf throughout his life, longing for a Pack or group he could belong in while, at the same time, striving to overcome every challenge he meets along the way. In many of his fights and brawls, Sadow adapts and uses what he has at hand and was trained to use in order to win. At times, he can prove rather proud and taunt his enemy or draw the fight out longer to provide a challenge for himself. But most other times, he ends fights quickly to prevent others from coming to harm. It is only when he is alone with his enemy that he can enjoy the thrill of combat personally without worrying about protecting other people. Sadow has a very reflective, philosophical side that shines on occasion. He bases judgements and his actions solely on feelings, much to the disappointment of Dr. Greeves and Akihiro. This is shown by how he accepts some initial enemies, like Onoskelis and Cide, and welcomes them eventually into his inner circle of allies. That being said, when Sadow makes an enemy, he tends to keep them in such a regard, such as when Abraham attempted to reason with the Hell-Hunter only to be ignored. While Sadow mistrusts most people he doesn't know, even slightly, on first appearance, he tends to hold Demons in an immediate sense of expecting attack. As far as battle goes, Sadow craves it. Lady Kanpu reflects during his fight with Greeves that Hell-Hunters tend to have a natural love of conflict, and it may stem from the Demonic essence in their veins or simply pure human nature to use power to destroy when given it. Regardless, when Sadow's Qliphoth manifests it urges him to become more powerful so as to destroy anyone they come across. Sadow, when enraged, goes into a berserker-like frenzy that tends to only end when the source of his anger is destroyed or close to it, or another party steps in and manages to calm Sadow down. Sadow holds rivalries in either a smug or determined way. With Chapel, the two have formed a close rivalry and insult or attack each other mildly every time they meet. Sadow's rivalry with Akihiro tends to be the same way, though in a more comedic light eventually. The hatred Sadow holds to other enemies tend to be more personal and fierce, often involving Sadow trying to kill them if he isn't already protecting his friends and loved ones. Relationships *'Pandora:' Pandora is key to Sadow's development as a person. Before meeting her, Sadow was unskilled with interacting with humans and how to deal with certain situations. Throughout the series, their bond is tightened with trust, friendship, and dependence at certain times. Eventually, Pandora begins to develop feelings for the Hell-Hunter, and the affections are clearly returned. He is protective of her and is deeply affected when harm comes to her. When in his Demonic transformation, Sadow is able to channel his amplified sins and desires into a longing to protect Pandora. *'Tanya:' Sadow is equally protective of Tanya and trusts her deeply enough to allow her and her friends to be active members in Shielding Dawn. *'The Gentleman:' At the start of the series, Sadow regarded the Gentleman as his employer and often referred to him as "Sir" in person. Though, slowly, Sadow began to lose trust in the man until finally Sadow's discovery of the Gentleman's corruption makes him lose faith in him altogether, giving him the idea to break off from his organization and form his own. The Gentleman, seeing the Hell-Hunter as his property, attempts to "reclaim" him, leading Sadow to wage war against him for the death of Creed. He is one of Sadow's most hated enemies by the end of Season 1. *'Lady Kanpu:' Sadow has little interaction with the resource manageress before his defection from the Gentleman. However, he is startled to find how much she knows about him and how she admires him and his kind. He accepts her help but keeps her at arm's length as far as trust is concerned. *'Chapel:' Sadow and Chapel's rivalry dates back to their first encounter in New York. Since then, Chapel has taken side-trips from his missions to attempt to finish what he started, and Sadow is always willing to oblige him if he is not already doing something. They often throw insults at each other or greet each other in mock-casuality. Synopsis Combat Sadow is a Hell-Hunter; a trained supersoldier bred by the Gentleman's Head of Demonic Weapons Research, Dr. Greeves. As such, his physical capabilities far exceed that of any normal human. He is stronger and faster as well as more durable and resilient to pain than most. His aim and sense of direction is comparable to experienced shooters, and he is well-versed in combat of almost any type of weapon. Added with this, Sadow can detect traces of Demonic essence through smell, taste, hearing, or (later on) with sight via Hell-Sight. Weapons and Gear Agony's Edge: Sadow's Hell-Blade takes the form of a black longsword designed with a Demonic looking grip. It's massive size and heavy weight makes it difficult to be used by anyone who isn't trained to do so or has a great capacity to lift heavy objects. Sadow, being trained to use the weapon, is naturally skilled with it, able to swing with relatively excellent reflexes and strength. It is described by him to be powerful and intimidating, the type of weapon he had in mind when hunting monsters, which is why he chose it. Mercy: Sadow's Crucifier gun, Mercy takes the form of a white, modified Desert Eagle with an elongated barrel and Biblical scripture etched in gold on the side. The grip is wood, like with his Hell-Gun, which was carved from a tree from the forest of Eden. The silver chamber inside the gun is made from the blessed cross of Lancaster cathedral, which was replaced, unbeknownst to the church (as well as Sadow) by a false silver cross. It fires silver, blessed rounds filled with (typically) Holy water or, in some instances, White Phosphorus (Incendiary rounds) or small doses of Nitroglycerin (Explosive rounds). Malice: Sadow's Hell-Gun is a similar but opposite version of Mercy in that it's colour is black, the scripture on the side is white and quotes the Hell-Hunter Slogan, and the bullets typically are filled with blessed silver shrapnel, meant to spread throughout the body of the target on impact. The weapon has shown to be able to be imbued with Demonic power when Sadow's Demonic form is active, transforming it into a black, Hellish Sawnoff shotgun. In this form, Malice becomes substantially more powerful, firing glowing-red rounds that are etched with Demonic scripture. These rounds, when passing something, tear it apart from the amount of force to which they are launched and are capable of bringing down an S-class Demon with ease, reducing them to a smoldering ruin. Silver Shuriken: Curved, silver stars with sharply pointed tips, Sadow's Shuriken are compact discs with retractable blades that are capable of slicing through bone. He uses these with great skill and accuracy, both throwing them and using them at close range in which the blades rotate rapidly. During the later chapters of Season 1, these Shuriken are upgraded so that they explode a few seconds after impact. Machetes: Sadow, when in need of using a more agile and reflexive variety of melee weapons other than his Hell-Blade, opts to use a pair of Machetes that have been blessed but are not made of any gifted material such as silver or gold. One of them is broken by Bael during their confrontation. Grenades: Sadow employs a variety of grenades including Concussive, Flash, Incendiary, Smoke, and Gas Poison. The Concussive grenades are meant for vehicles and larger enemies, creating a wide explosion that is confined to the space it is in. Flash grenades, upon detonation, emit a wide flash of bright light, blinding anyone viewing it. Incendiary ignites anything in the field of range of the explosion on white phosphorus fire. Smoke grenades cloud the area in a non-toxic, coloured smoke. Gas Poison is the toxic variant of the smoke grenade, being filled with chemicals toxic to Demons. Kukri Knives: Sheathed at his back are a pair of Kukri knives that he wields with graceful yet deadly precision, slashing straight through Demons with single swings. The metal, like most of Sadow's arsenal, is blessed. These Knives came with Metharme as the Gentleman's reinforcement package to Sadow during Chapter 2. Spear: Sadow wields a Spear handle with retractable prongs that are capable of stabbing through brick walls, as witnessed by his fight with Temple. The Spear is destroyed by Bael after Sadow attempts to save Tanya with it. Chain of Virtue: A long, silver chain that is often used as a grappling hook or lasso by Sadow. After it is destroyed by Temple, Sadow opts to use his Wire Cords instead. Wire Cords: A replacement for the Chain of Virtue, Sadow can fasten a grappling hook to the end of it or use it to garrote enemies, thus filling the function of the chain. Double-Sided Axe: This weapon saw action against the Gentleman's brother, Abraham. It is a heavy battle-axe with two heads on each side. The handle, when twisted, allows the axe staff to split into two, creating two small battle-axes. Throwing Knives: A quick-access emergency set of weapons, Sadow keeps around 20 throwing knives in his coat for when he needs an "ace-in-the-hole". Knuckledusters: A pair of concealed Knuckledusters hidden in his Trenchcoat sleeve, Sadow tends to use these in close-quarters combat when he has the upper hand and is feeling cocky. They tend to have great effect against against Demons when used multiple times in the same area successively, as displayed by Sadow's fight with D in Chapter 1. Quotes "I am... a '''Hell-Hunter'!"''